


The Technician

by Minty (AMintyDyad)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/Minty
Summary: There was a rumor, that Intel was being leaked from the inside of Starkiller Base. How was this possible? They had killed, clean and recruited fresh new workers everytime, but this only delayed the work of their new weapon.Snoke's growing frustrsting and chastening was putting Kylo Ren on edge..He needed to go inside with no one he could else he could trust. And what's this..? A repair tech girl who he doesn't want to murder after hello? Good, she can be his cover while he gets to the root of this.*A serious crack fic*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt feeds Rey, Matt the Radar Technician & Rey (Star Wars), Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I would give this a go, its been on my mind for a bit and yeah, there will be smut in future chapters.

A moment was all it took for her to gaze at the back of her hand. She was greeted with a black grease and grit that etched itself into the beds of her nails. Hands were chapped, tired and slightly swollen. With one grunt, she tugged a bolt loose which freed the backed up coolant to splash over her neck and chest. Her head jerked back, mouth and eyes shutting tight in fear of entry. Relieved it hadn't gotten there and as the last of the fluid drained, she let out a collective sigh of disdain. 

She was tired. That much was certain - as The First Order was not privy to "time off" or sick days, it wasn't like there was a union only upper ranking officers. Lieutenants.. And whoever else out ranked them, she never cared to learn. This job, this life, it wasn't like it was a choice - just one day the Empire showed up and told everyone. "Congrats, you're being promoted. From sand rat to tech rat." Even now she could still hear the echo of the stormtroopers laughs, like it was all some big collective joke.

She grabbed at the plating shield in front of her and wheeled herself out from under the black ship. Her shift was technically over and for that she was thankful as she had found a good stopping point in her work. A shower and rest was all the energy she had to dream of.. As she set the wrench down she heard some crude laughter from a few males she refused to remember the names of. They made a gesture at one another chest and Rey knew then and there what sort of joke entailed. A heat of anger flushed through her skin, nothing was different, they were all the same just like on Jakku.

She covered her chest with her hands and quickened her pace, when she felt their footsteps and stride approaching after her. "Woah-woah, easy there." She was cut off and when she looked around for help, her heart sank seeing the place empty. The people present pretended not to see, the stench of defeat was a cloak they wore well. She drew herself inward and finally amongst the chuckles, their leader spoke. "We just wanna chat.. Right fellas?" She felt his lecherous gaze on her skin, surverying how her jumper was sticking to her. 

A hand reached for her and like a firecracker she popped, she swung on the one before her but disregarded the two on either side of her. A mistake as they quickly moved to grab her having expected a reaction such as this. It was effortless how they lifted her into a nearby server room, hand clasped tightly over her mouth. When she bit down, a hard punch struck her gut. If she had eaten anything she would have lost the entirety of a days meal right there, but as it stood she only hacked up a bit if clear phlegm and groaned in pain. She felt lost, weak and her hope was beginning to diminish..

"Hey." The door was swished opened and the white light from the hallway had poured in. A tall anthem of a man stood present with a presence that disarmed everyone. A shift in the air was unexpectedly there. He watched as the three had dropped her, much of her strength gone. She stayed laying on the right side of her hip, cradling her center. His gaze was more of a gape, boring into the three of them. A hum filled the room and soon the choking sounds she emitted, was coming from the three of them. Her fear was washed away as their fears coated him as he found it far more enjoyable. A chilling sensation of death came over the room and their lifeless bodies keeled over.

He approached her like a newly mint prize he had just won. His hand extended to take her away, but he hesitated to even touch her. Squatting down, he inspected her first, almost cautiously of concern that she would break if further mistreated. His large hand engulfed her forehead, feeling it feverish and she wasn't making much sense. An incoherent ramble of pleads were on her lips, a cause of concern that even now her soul couldn't rest. It pulled at something inside him and he found the back of his hand brushed lightly against her cheek, not intending to soothe but it had the same effect. She was.. peculiar and hurt and he found himself taking action, something he should have done much sooner.

He sank his arms under her, pulling her upright before he lifted her up and off the dirty floor. Her head rolled back, neck crained and he felt like such a vulture as his eyes raked over her skin. Then, almost as if on auto-pilot he sauntered with her in tow to the infirmary.


	2. I'll tell your Supervisor, mkay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Infiltrate: a success. I wont give you more because I dont want to give spoilers haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Lately I've been getting more into Reylo, idk it just hit me like 6 months later. Also, I love Matt! So yeah, enjoy ~

He cradled her head in the crook of his elbow, she was turned inward toward his chest and specifically under his left bosom. His other hand was cuppling the side of her knee as most of her weight was spread with her legs across his forearm. It was a style he had often seen his father do for his mother, perhaps there were some things within him that he could never truly be free of. 

With each pressing stride he approached the medbay to find it empty and sterile. It smelled of antiseptic as if masking another scent. It took less than a few seconds to identify the strong metallic taste and scent in the air as blood. _Ah_ , he had wished then he hadn't been so apt in identifying it. 

A soft feminine groan crept and he turned his head downward as he sensed she was going to come to. He didnt wish to frighten her so he settled on the nearest bed to his left and laid her down, gentle with her head placement. He placed her arm that dangled and draped it across her center before noting now, that with his hands unoccupied he wasn't sure where to place them. It was a busy energy that crept through, he flexed his hands and ever so absently rubbed his thumb and middle finger together.. Slowly, pensively and with purpose. 

Those deep rich and earthy brown eyes took to studying her small face. She took a deep sudden breath and huffed, but the rhythm began to pace out slowly and more evenly. Her soft pink lips were gently set together and her dark lashes were nestled. He viewed her arches and skin texture before determining as a whole package, she was an attractive girl. Or woman. He looked once more to try to determine an age, but he only succeeded in setting his gaze to her lips. He wasnt so far gone and was able to settle on one description: _cute_. 

Her left shoulder jolted slightly, a sensation of nerves running down her arm and chest. Her fingertips flinched lightly and she began to stir awake. Her heart rate jumped from resting to what felt like a burst sprint. A sharp shallow breaths came thru before her eyes opened, surveying her new surroundings. It took.. _A moment_ , to adjust that she wasn't in any present danger. Perhaps it would have been less daunting to be alone than to find a tall, but handsome and ashy toned, busy blonde giant looking at her. No, not looking, staring as if he was deciding to do something. It must have just been her imagination. Her hands pulled toward her chest as her mind recounted the events earlier but she was missing portions, she locked eyes with him but was wordless at first. 

He seemed surprised when she held his eye contact and she tried to sit up quickly to compensate social standing. "Don't," he was far more softer spoken in his command than she expected and he used the palm of his hand to block her shoulder rather than grab it. She eased up at his suggestion and when she laid back down on the pillow, he returned his hand to hold in front of him much like the station soldier's here. His left hand held his right wrist, there, that would keep him from fridgeting. Finally he spoke, "I didn't mean to frighten you, my name is Matt. I work as a radar technician," he explained with a tone that sounded as if it was scripted, rehearsed a hundred times. Perfect, he thought momentarily and congratulated himself inwardly. No one would ever know since it didn't reach his face.

People enjoyed names, did they not? They always felt so certain.. _So_ at ease once names were exchanged, trust would be given often freely or fear depending on what name it was.

And then he made a small error, he returned his gaze back to her face assuming it would be met with a smile or gratitide. It was not. Her brows pushed in and upward tethering her emotions as those brown eyes seemed to ache and plead with him. Her lips had a soft tremble and she set her jaw tightly together, to contain a whimper. "Thank you," Her voice tore a little and she turned her face away as a few tears streamed down her now warming cheeks. She didn't reach to wipe them away and he felt something gnaw at the pit of his stomach. What was this annoyance he was feeling?

He hadn't.. Planned for everything or every interaction. "You fainted and I brought you here, you're safe now," his expressions were still muted but he searched her with his eyes to implore her. He was tempted to probe her thoughts but given her emotional state, he wasnt sure he would be able to make sense of it. All he sensed was a mix of frustration and fear, two emotions he understood well. He neared the bed, determined to help her understand him better. His palms pushed into the padding as he approached her with more of a mounted weight to his stature. "They won't be able to hurt you again. Got it?" His tone was more like a threat, as if offended at the idea he wasn't capable enough of dealing with small rodents. Her sniveling seemed to stop suddenly and she turned her head only a little, anymore and their lips could touch. Where was the harm in that? His eyes drank in her features once more and she gave just a small nod. Good. She understood. 

"Let the med droid look you over before you leave," again his tone had an undercurrent to it. He assumed she was foolish enough to just return to her room and call it a night, but he would look over her medical as he had access to anything on this base. He was Ky-Matt, right.. Matt. 

"Or else I'll tell your supervisor," he blasted quickly and clenched his fist before turning and walking off. 


	3. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me sit on your shoulders, I can't work like this" she exclaimed quickly, feeling the green drab jumpsuit riding high between her thighs. He set her down and lowered his head, she felt her heart beat a little quicker at the gesture but tried to rid herself of any nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter? This is more of a Day 1, Part 1. It will probably be a Part 3. In my head I already know what I want to transpire, but as I write it.. I realize its taking me awhile to get these two there.

Her hands were clenched to the clean white bed sheets under her the minute he entered her personal space. She took a deep breath in to calm herself and made small mental notes of his scent. It was a mix of clean soap, not the standard type this base dispensed but it was pine and him. She bit the inside of her lip deliberately and nodded her head when it felt like he was awaiting recognition.

 _Wow_ , she thought, _this guy is a little intense_ , but his heart was in the right place. More than likely the three men had been reported and stripped of their jobs. Fraternizing was fine, so long as it wasnt during work hours, but any sort of troublemaking and suddenly they weren't on base any longer. After all, working for the First Order had plenty of perks: daily food, a room to sleep in and a hot shower. One she was sorely in need of. She sat up and placed a hand to stomach finding it ached before she laid back down. A metallic droid came through she recognized it as an FX-series 2A medical assistant droid. Sadly, she noted that it had no personality programmed into it and it made the process feel all the more sterile. It reached forward and plunged a needle into her arm after completing its scans and she responded with a harsh " ** _Ow_** , was that really necessary?" Wait, what was in that stuff anyways? 

"It will assist you in swelling, I only detect mild bruising but no internal damage." A robotic synthesized voice responded.

"Right.. So I'll live then?" She perked her brow as she tried to prod for something other than computes and bleeps, but it gave her another sterile answer 'yes' and left to sit back on its charging station.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she walked out and toward her room. It was small and compartmentalized, but perfect for her. _Cozy_ , was how she liked to describe the one bed, small walk space and standing shower. This place facilitated more than just the workers, but the troopers as well - although they were away from 'civilian' workers as was their dining hall as well. It was to keep mutiny down, in case the workers got.. Fed up. Stripping her clothes she chucked them into the laundry chute and turned on the hot water. It took little to no time to heat up and she sighed deeply, _finally_.. With one hand she freed her hair from its three-bun style and stepped under the hot water. It cascaded over her skin and chest, washing the sticky coolant down the drain. There was a two-in-one shampoo, conditioner and seprate body wash. Placing a little into her hands she lathered up the ends and unwinded from her thoughts about the day.

And then an image flicked for a minute as she kept her face under the hot water. In the dark, it felt like she saw another person than the man who brought her to the medbay. He was standing, sideways and his hand was in a claw like grip but nothing physical was there. His presence was cold and somewhat cruel, but she turned her head aside and finished up her shower. It was probably just trauma, she chalked it up to nerves because there was nothing else she could do. And besides, deep down.. The only thing she felt was relief that those wolves would be gone from her life. As she dried off and dressed herself, she closed her eyes falling asleep clutching her pillow.

He set the datapad down on his desk in his room, his fingertip sliding along her file. Rey of Jakku, was how she listed her name. He cupped his cheek with his left hand so that he wouldn't smirk, but he felt his face tug lightly. Her medical file came thru and he pressed to open it, curious if something slipped past his notice. Everything was clear, minor bruising and a booster shot given to help with swelling. A deeper exhale escaped his nose, nostrils flairing as he felt relieved. And then one more notice came through, 'motion alert in room'. Curious, he pressed the commlink and watched as the screen changed from data to visual. Specifically it was of a young beautiful woman, peeling her clothes off and his jerked slightly to swipe the image away. He sat up straighter and felt a ping of guilt and confusion blend into him. Was this how the First Order ensured that no one could turn against them? It wasn't like it was working, Intel of this place was still being leaked. He ran his thumb along the top of his right brow, _contemplating_ , whether he would or would not become _that_ person. On one hand, as his thumb traced the pad as he recollected her form from memory, ever so briefly. And then, her teary face came to form as well which placed a nice cool blanket over him. _Ah fuck_ , he chastised himself and tossed the pad away, feeling no different than those rodents he crushed. 

Morning came and with it a steady line of workers and tech had filed on thru. He mocked up some security codes and passes, as well as some ID codes. The only thing he wasnt ready for was how no one would move, as Kylo he could have blazed these hallways with simple ease. As Matt, he felt.. His fist tightened and then he heard a gentle but preppy voice pepper him from the left 

"Hey Matt! Matt! _Hel_ lo?" She touched his arm and he almost jerked it away, but instead snapped his attention to who had the gals to touch him. It seemed to startle her and upon reflection he eased up as well. She didn't seem discouraged and continued on ahead with her intention. "I brought you one" In her small left hand he spotted a ration bar in a small rolled up napkin. He eyed it behind those large glasses before taking her small offering and she seemed pleased by it which in return pleased him somehow. The food was brought to his mouth and he ate the bar in twos, he was somewhat thankful that he had eaten prior coming in because otherwise that one ration bar was no more than a snack to him. 

"What about you?" He asked, his tone a bit more muted as he did not want anyone else feeling inclined to join their conversation. She was nipping at hers as if trying to savor the flavor longer. He wished he could be that protein bar, with her lips nestled around him.

"I'm more of a lunch and dinner, its hard.. To eat so early," she confessed. Mornings were often filled with such a busy energy that after her sleep and shower she couldn't relax to down a meal and now that food was more frequent and promised, she didn't feel the worry that she would go hungry. Still, this job made her worry - worry that she would have to go back begging for scraps to Unkar. Bastard. 

"Right then, we'll be working together. You and I," he spoke plainly and watched her face for any signs of disgust. There were none, but she seemed curious.

"And how do you know? We haven't gotten our reports y.." She stopped when Shin, an Abednedo called both their names out and told them they would be in sector 6. Shin sectioned off the rest of the workers after. Rey groaned and he felt concern that she was going to protest about him, Matt specifically. No, he needed this cover - the only thing that made him less suspicious was a cover, so what if she happened to be shapely? "Oh great, they haven't had a chance to fix the air con over there, we'll be sweating like bullets." Oh, he exhaled and she responded with "I know," having misread his reaction. She picked up her tool set and he reached for it, but she pulled her hand away before he could. "No- _o_ , I'm a big girl and I can carry it just fine," a small grin tugged at the corner of her eyes as she eyed him up and down before walking ahead. Her pace was easy for him to match.

"You should let me, it makes me look weak." Image. He didn't want to be seen trailing behind her and be a laughing stock with these workers. He knew their thoughts, he could sense them. 

"Al-r _iii_ ght, have it your way." She placed the tools in his right arm and rolled her eyes away, but the humor flickered behind them. It was telling him she was having fun, which was good. "And don't worry, I have plenty you can do for me today," lots, she was going to make sure this time her partner wasn't going to be a lazy slop. She had a few of those, some who dared to skate by without working and pin all the extra on her. It wasn't enough that people felt predisposed to judge her as incapable because of her size, but she proved the majority of them wrong. 

The girl led ahead of him and he trailed behind, watching as her right hand slapped the spray 'Section 6' board along the wall. "Here we are" she declared and before them was where a room and a library of different columns were. She walked toward the wall and touched at the datapad as it opened up to reveal the order form. "Hmm, hand me that coupling link and hand torch," she pointed at the red toolbox and he paused looking on. She looked him over once more and pointed where he in turn, handed her the requested tool. "Oh darn.." her gaze seemed disappointed and he neared her. "I forgot to grab a lift," she was referring to the smaller ones as there was always a way for them to reach those hard tucked away places. "Can you give me a lift? I won't be long," she knew how long it would take to woah, his hands were already on her waist as he lifted her without any real effort. 

His hands were on her waist, those long fingers somewhat reaching the side of her chest. She swallowed nervously as her clenched palms holding the tools rested atop his forearms. "Let me sit on your shoulders instead, I can't work like this" she exclaimed quickly, feeling the green drab jumpsuit riding high between her thighs. He set her down and lowered his head, she felt her heart beat a little quicker at the gesture but tried to rid herself of any nervousness. She climbed aboard and felt his hands rest a little high on her thigh and when he stood, she was quick to say "Woah!" Her perspective changed greatly and she was grateful to have something in front of her to work. Why didnt she double back for a lift? It was too late now. She peeled the wall panel off and stuck her hands in between some wirings, clipping, working somewhat quickly. Anything to focus elsewhere than his head pressing against her center. His hands engulfed her thighs making her feel quite small and then he spoke which made a small rumble that she was acutely aware of.

"I won't drop you," he was confident that he wouldn't let any harm reach her from his end. Oh, but it was both purgatory and a delight. To feel her soft center pressing at the lower back of his head, his hands dipping into the soft flesh of her thighs. It felt warm and soft, but her skin was shielded by that jumpsuit. He wanted to reach up and pull that zipper down and slide it off of her. He was curious if she wore anything under it and if she did, what? He sank his hands a little higher and more inward, but only slightly, to see if she noticed or think it was a mistake. 

"I'm finished," her voice was far more pressed than she would have imagined it to be. It couldnt have come at a better or worse time. She felt her toes curled in her boots and she felt a distinct ache sink between her thighs. He knelt down once more until she could step away.

It.. was going to be another long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy asks the girl out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yeahhh, totally had a smut scene written but I felt disappointed in it. Like it felt rushed, so its gonna happen later, when it feels more natural. Thanks for all the comments!!

She wasn't lying.

Section 6 station was hot, but rather than being able to shed off layers of clothing they kept up the pace, working several odd jobs in tightly confined spaces one after the next. Currently she was on her knees, her back was to him and she had her full arm inside the wall panel. Her cute little frame was scrunched up against it, agitated. Her head was to the side and her cheek pressed against cold metal as she felt along the wall blindly. If he used the force, he could have found it easier, but atlas his arm didn't even fit to humor the idea. Besides he had a full view of her small back and shapely bottom that was jutting out slightly that he was still silently appreciating, his mind was imagining his hands resting on her bottom and grabbing hold of it. His palm reflexed out of natural instinct, maybe it was heat or maybe it was lust, but he would find a way to get his hands on her. Even better was that she soon had unzipped a portion of her jumpsuit so that it fell around at her waist, but each time she shifted it dropped a little more and he was focused on how low it would go. Was this an invitation? She had to have known that any sane sexually healthy male would desire her... But for now he had to be content with _just_ looking.

It was a small size in men which gapped her and hugged at her hips, she was wearing clothes underneath it - a white shirt to be exact. And currently it was creeping up her back revealing a sensual feminine arch. She jumped a little, a little flinch throughout her whole form that made Kylo jealous. Why couldn't he be the metal she was pressed up again? "Sal used to take care of this, but then I heard he retired." She spoke to give an explaination as to why she was taking a little longer, her voice was soft and contemplative. She was a hard worker, despite this heat and his mind traveling, she remained focused while he fantasized. His concentration broke from her as he felt a semblance of guilt, he was supposed to be looking for a leak, not lusting after some hard working girl. He gave it some thought mulling over what she said. No one retires from the First Order, more than likely he was cut down perhaps by the very man sitting in the shaft with her. Oh well. He would cut him down again if it meant a guarantee to this view. His hand itched again, but he tightened it into a ball of fist. Relaxation was never a forerunner for his new training, but he needed to be focused if he was going to masquerade as Matt a little longer. He approached her from behind and placed a hand above the metal panel above her, it startled her and when he looked down he could see she had a cute round face, perfectly arched brows and parted lips. His palm laid flat, long and large fingers fanned out naturally and he somewhat crowded her by both his size and approach, trapping her in the confined space. It wasnt intentional, he found it difficult to be mindful of his big body when he never had to before. He watched a rush of color creep on her ears and cheek as she became acutely aware of his grandoise presence. He had another thought about how he was thirsty, but he wouldn't mind diving between those lips to take up a drink offering. "Lets just take a break, I know your hungry, I can hear your stomach growling." 

She paused when he neared her, that overwhelming presence was again was there, but it was a welcome one. Her stomach tightened, but so did the rest of her. Did the guy not ever hear of personal space? She broke her gaze, feeling for a brief moment that she shouldn't have given up so quickly. Her throat tightened, swallowing briefly as she was aware of his position and how isolated the two of them were. Her arm was stuck from this angle and she imagined, briefly his hands taking full advantage of her vulnerable body. _God_ , she exhaled and shut her eyes to collect herself, she was quite glad he couldn't read her mind. She had felt the heat of his eyes on her and while she busied herself with her work, but in that time other things behan to occur. In this tight place he loomed so close she could see his face and gosh, he was a sight to take in. Those large glasses did little to hide how handsome he looked holding a strong presence, they just made him appear a bit more naive. "You can not hear it," she blushed but whether it was due to the heat or his close contact she wasn't sure. He brought an ache in between her thighs. As she pulled her arm back from behind the wall, she held a small capacitor fuse. It was what blew and she had been sent to retrieve it as well as replace it. It still made for a good stopping point as now they knew what part to order. Except, now she couldn't exactly move. "Matt..?" She called out to him, gentle but he didn't seem to register or respond, so she looked up to those dark eyes that looked, no, not looked but was staring intently. 

He looked over her face once more and she felt slightly conscious of how sweaty she was. She probably smelled like oil and looked terrib- "You're so beautiful." Or beautiful, wait-what?! His deep voice rumbled as if thunder was approaching from afar. He backed up, freeing her and silently wondered what came over him. She was a little too quickly startled, embarrassed no doubt and her hand bumped him, but she paused as she registered what it was she felt. It was hard and poking at the side of her hand as well as in between his thighs. An accidental slip up. Not to mention the size seemed desirable.. Wait no.

"Matt, sorry.." she spoke it like an afterthought, but rather than make a fuss she went a touch longer and left her hand on his thigh, biting her bottom lip quietly. She imagined their sweaty bodies, not making love, but fucking right here and now. When his somber gaze looked up from her hand, _right_ at her she felt her breath hitch, it felt like he _was_ reading her mind. It wasn't possible, that was just a scare tactic taught to employees to keep them from betraying the First Order. "Y..You think am pretty?" She hated that it sounded desperate, but it wasnt the sort of compliment she wanted to ignore. After all he-

"I said _beautiful_ , Rey." He corrected, but not in the harsh tone he spoke to those beneath him. Perhaps he was being too serious in his approach, but he knew no other way. "Your wasted down here, you should be up above," so everyone could admire her and kneel when she crossed by. Ah shit, he couldn't do that as Matt - and he'd have to get rid of that old bag of bones, he already knew that man wouldn't let him keep her. "But I'm glad you're here, only I can look at you." He wanted to possess her, but not like a bird in a cage - just keep her safe from those that would try to harm her.

She laughed, a genuine one, bashful and taken aback by 'Matt's' intensity. "I didn't realize there were any romantics left in the galaxy," she commented and pulled her hair behind her ear. A cute gesture, he noted. His words and gaze, they had such an affect on her and she still felt the tingling in her cheeks. It was his sincerity that she enjoyed, a straightforwardness that was often lacking. "I like you too and I'd like to get to know you more, if you'll let me?" She asked, hopeful that she could convey her interest without him feeling rejected.

"So.." He tried to make sense of her physical hand on his thigh and the smile she presented. He didn't just want her, he wanted to know her as well. "Does that mean you'll have lunch with me?" She laughed and nodded, he didn't understand what made her so happy, but he liked hearing it. The corners of her eyes would crinkle up and her lips spread and the laughter and light in her eyes, all were genuine. He hadn't recalled the last time he saw anyone smile.


	5. The Breakroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The treat was unraveled and she opened her mouth, but paused. "No take backs." And bit into it before she felt he would retort. All the tension melted from her body, shoulders relaxed and her eyes shut a little longer than usual. "So yummy," she breathed and polished off the treat by licking at her fingers, including her thumb. He felt a heat rise to his ears and his blood warm up a few degrees, there was something devious and innocent in the way Rey indulged herself that took his mind to a more sensual place. 
> 
> He turned his head down to his food, but not before seeing the light in her eyes and the way her smile curved up her pink cheeks. "Thanks Matt, that was so good." Her words purred and he struggled to tame the shiver that raced through his body. The remainder of his lunch was a haze, he couldn't even recall what his meal was or if he had even tasted it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there might be some mistakes in this but I wanted to send it out now. Enjoy Matt. I forsee lots of smut from these two hehehe.

The dining hall seemed small, his gaze flickered to the many faces present, just normal pairs of eyes, nose and mouth. Men and a few women alike, with a variety of species. 

An orange tray slapped down in front of him and the young woman, Rey smiled playfully at him. The expression stole his immediate attention. No one had ever quite looked at him like that. "Did you go somewhere?" He tensed, but she didn't seem to express interest and he relaxed. 

She picked items for the both of them, a fruit, a sandwich of some sort. She pointed at the soup in question and turned to drag other items on his orange tray. From how close he stood to towering over her, his gaze grew a little warmer. He wished he would have held her back inside the small boiling room a little longer - now that they were out here, he felt colder. He blinked again when she held up a tinfoil wrapped confection of some sort. 

"Maaaatt," His blood warmed, he wished she said his name - his _real_ name. "You totally weren't listening," Her pout formed on those plush lips, but even displeased at him she laughed it off when he mumbled an apology. Heat swept across his face. "Its okay, you've been zoning out all day. Did you get any rest?" No. He didn't want to lie and settled in at a table of her choice. 

It was only here he realized how easily she could push him around. She was working to get the food ready, her boots nuzzling together and she stilled immediately. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, soft whispers before she spoke. "Okay, time for food!" When she opened her eyes, he leaned back realizing he was rearing up to press his lips to hers. He was mistaken, of course. Had she been praying?

"I didn't think you were the religious type," he hadn't touched his food. 

"I'm not, not really, I just.. Oh well this is embarrassing," her shoulders relaxed and her lips tightened. 

"You don't have to explain," so she had secrets, it didn't relate to his matter or why he was there.

"Its not that. I just.." she deliberated over it a few more seconds. "I like to think that we're all connected. So I wish them well and hope there safe too." 

"Who?" Wait, hadn't he just promised himself he wouldn't...

"My family," she expressed and he visibly wilted. 

Of course she had a family, someone so beautiful - but maybe he still could - no, he wouldn't entertain that thought. 

"I mean my parents, wherever they are, I just hope their safe and happy." Her voice flexed on the word of happy and his gaze slid over her. Then down to his tray. He moved the wrapped confectionery from his tray to hers. "Are you sure?" He nodded once. She beamed up so easily, her leg brushed against the inside of his knee in her excitement.

The treat was unraveled and she opened her mouth, but paused. "No take backs." And bit into it before she felt he would retort. All the tension melted from her body, shoulders relaxed and her eyes shut a little longer than usual. "So _yummy_ ," she breathed and polished off the treat by licking at her fingers, including her thumb. He felt a heat rise to his ears and his blood warm up a few degrees, there was something devious and innocent in the way Rey indulged herself that took his mind to a more sensual place. 

He turned his head down to his food, but not before seeing the light in her eyes and the way her smile curved up her pink cheeks. "Thanks Matt, that was so good." Her words purred and he struggled to tame the shiver that raced through his body. The remainder of his lunch was a haze, he couldn't even recall what his meal was or if he had even tasted it. 

She led and he followed. A small grin escaped her when she found that she now had quite the overgrown gentle giant. He was sweet, the way he tried to study her when he thought she was looking. And gracious, but just a touch awkward in his own body. Perhaps that was what made her so keen on him. And he was easy to lure into an empty storage room that no one really used. When the door shut behind him she turned around and placed her hand out as if reaching for his hip. A few buttons and she locked them in. 

He seemed puzzled and tensed, but she took another step forward. He only took a half step back, but stood his ground, not entirely ready to be pushed around or perhaps thinking this was some trap.

"Do you.. Want to kiss me, Matt?" She looked up to those soft browns. He seemed so nervous, so she decided to add a little more to his plate. "Because I want to kiss you." He was just lurking at her and she paused, feeling a creeping heat of embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she reached her hand out quickly for the module but gasped in surprised when his hand caught her wrist. He took a step forward and she tried to catch her balance, but he pressed the attack. His big hand was across her back and his lips, fashioned tightly against hers. He held her, tight, against him and his mouth pressed tight against hers. 

It was almost overwhelming, but she had expected as much. "Matt," she choked against his lips and pressed her hand against his shoulder. Maker, he was like a steel reinforced wall. It was equal parts intense and both exhilarating. The sensation in her mind however was beginning to feel uncomfortable and she winced. He broke away as if she burned him and she felt herself flush with a fever. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean too - I messed up," he closed his eyes, a mental pity parade. 

"What," she breathed, catching her breath before swallowing thickly. "Was that?"

He looked heartbroken. "I'll go."

He turned and her hand had shot out go grab him, her hold seemed to cement him here. "It wasn't bad, just, can we go a little slower?" Her eyes had looked up at him and then down to his lips. "I'd like too lead, if you let me." 

His tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth, mulling over the idea. His Father's words rumbling in the back of his head. _Lad, if a lady ever wants to show you how its done, let her._ He blocked out the rest because Han was a little too forthcoming and slipped in his mother's name. It was a real nightmare and not something he wanted to dredge up now.

"Like this," her voice was sweet and took him into the present - into the Light.

She moved up against him, her small petite body pressing against him. Her hand reaching for the back of his neck to anchor him down and he complied with the guide. He felt her lips, light against his, tasting and testing him. He slowly returned the fortune gifted to him, meeting her kisses with his own. Her tongue slid against his lips and he allowed her in and he measured his strength finding that her mouth was all too easy to overcome. His tongue slipped against hers, tasting a bit of sweet remnants and he felt her shiver.

Oh, he wanted _more_ of that.

His hands were far from idle, holding at her hips and up to her waist, along her neck before he couldn't resist and pulled her up into his hold. Her soft supple thighs snuggled tightly against his torso and he shuddered mentioning her name. Her back was against the hard wall and he grinded at a sweet spot on her. Up, down, he adjusted until the stiffness in his pants aligned between the perfect spot on her. He could tell he reached it, when she expressed it. "There, yes, ah..there..!" Her body arched against his, seperated by clothing but the slight vibration of the friction sent thrills of pleasure. 

Her hand came to the front of her clothes trying to pry her own material off. He stopped and searched the room, there was some boxes and a mattress as well as a grey blanket. It would have to do. He held her once more, kissing her to stoke the fire and settle her down. 

"Your a quick study," she remarked and he leaned forward to steal another kiss. She was heated, like a fever taking place. 

"Your a good teacher," the irony, only he would know. His gaze fell down to her hands as she lifted her shirt and he noted how demure she became, awaiting approval - but why - it eluded as to why. "Beautiful."

His mouth came to press a kiss at the center hollow of her chest, another shiver, her toes curled in response. "Why are you," he kissed a trail toward the peak on the right, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. "So beautiful?" His tongue slid along the curve under and over her peak affectionately, tasting a light salt with it. Then he turned to the other and entreated it as well. He didn't mind, he enjoyed it, but he wondered if it would be the same for her.

She melted, the back of her hand burried into her mouth to stifle the sound. Her body felt like wax, he seemed so hungry and agile - eager for anything she offered. She felt the growing wetness between her legs, the ache she felt. She kicked off her boots and removed more of her clothes until her jumpsuit was at her waist. Chest was bare and wet before him. Her gaze was on his broad shoulders, his big hands and her mind recalled the impression he left grinding against her. He was probably bigger than most. 

Rey had leaned back, relaxing into the bedding, but her thoughts were loud - distracting and Matt took notice that she was drawing away. He was on his side, his finger brushing along her arm and hip. "You're afraid?" He huffed, that was to be expected, but he was a virgin - not inept. "Don't be," his gaze found hers, studying the hazels. He kissed her temple, softly to answer her fears. She looked back at him, with such expectation.

"I don't want to stop," she breathed, leaning into his touch a little tighter.

"I'll go slow," he nudged his frame against hers. He would have went at a snail's pace, he was no stranger to denial, but that wasn't what Rey wanted and he was intent to seek out her desires. The jumpsuit was peeled away to reveal a thin pair of pants, those removed and she had a thin strip of underwear. "Can I?" He asked, not clarifying but she nodded anyways. 

He pressed his lips to the thin strip above the crook on her hip. And then toward the center, her breath hitched but she seemed to relax. And then he found himself uncomfortable, shedding his jumpsuit until he was in a shirt and pants. She offered him up a smile and he resumed his earlier practice because thats what it was. His lips pressing over the cotton, her scent- unique to hers filled his senses.

He kissed again and again, feeling the way she began to unwind. It was in the small details, she exhaled deeper and shifted lightly her eyes stayed shut. And then he reached for the center, pushing a little tighter - the kiss a little louder. "How's that?" He asked, speaking into her panties. 

"Good," she slurred a little and he was tempted to ask 'just good?' But resisted.

"Tell me what you want," he pushed her further, his hands held her down against his mouth, he slanted his nose against the now dampening underwear. 

She shifted and spoke eagerly. "Your tongue."

He responded immediately, pulling the last piece of cloth away. His tongue sank in against those wet folds to taste her. Her breath hitched and he looked up to see what features he could- checking that she was okay and that he hadn't deceived himself. 

Her head tilted back and a sound escaped her throat. A cool, invasive tongue that sank against her it both relieved the ache and sent her desperately seeking more. Her hand reached down to the front of his hair, blonde and found it surprising soft. She gripped it and pressed herself onto his tongue - she told herself she wanted a little bit more before she would stop..

But he met her demand, his hands tightened onto her and held her on the depths she dared to go. She arched, bit her bottom lip and shivered at the tension and jaw, the way his tongue danced and explored her. He worked several groans out of her and the way she purred his name when his tongue slipped across her clit. 

She found his tongue to be far more adventurous than her own fingers and the building heat in her body was steadily climbing higher. Her body relaxed and she knew what was coming next, but still struggled to let it happen. She had anticipated being able to stop halfway, but she felt far more greedy and he was all the more giving. Set on setting her off.

The pleasure came in a satisfying wave, he had to admit - it was a difficult choice, deciding whether he wanted to enjoy the show of watching her finish or feeling her finish on his tongue, he decided to go with the latter. The sudden wetness that entered his mouth felt primal and satisfying, "Matt," and he swallowed the taste that mixed with his saliva. Her gaze was on him intently, wanting to question his decision but ultimately it was too late to return. Grasping at the front of his shirt, he lifted it to wipe the remnants of his mouth - a simple act that caused her to blush. 

Her hand reached for his hip and he reluctantly grasped at her wrist. He wrapped an arm around her and brought his wrist watch close. "I don't think we have enough time for that," he knew it would be delicate subject, but he did not want to rush through on the illusion of time. "But dont fret, there'll be other opportunities for it. Just rest now, it's better if we do." He knew if others caught a look at Rey before she could compose herself it would spell disaster. 


End file.
